


Unfavourable

by Simara



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Missing Scene, that one time Carter canonically hit on Wilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simara/pseuds/Simara
Summary: After getting arrested in Kairo, Carter is questioned by Wilde and attempts to seduce his way to freedom.
Relationships: Howard Carter & Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming), Howard Carter/Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Unfavourable

His leg was almost completely healed when they brought him into Wilde's make-shift office and the muzzle had been removed, for now. Wilde lounged back in his chair, giving the thief another once-over. Only a blood-soaked trouser leg and a slight limp betrayed the injury that, going by the reports Wilde had received, must have been very painful. 

Carter seemed to notice Wilde's attention and instinctively stood up straighter, body tense from exhaustion and anticipation. Wilde watched as Carter's eyes searched the room for escape paths, hiding places, anything really, and allowed himself a small, triumphant smile when Carter's shoulders sank ever so slightly as he realized that the room had been sufficiently secured. Wilde crossed his legs. 

"Hello again, Mr Carter. Let's talk about your involvement with Barret Racket, then."

It went on for almost an hour, the same facts and fictions repeated over and over again until Wilde was quite certain that he knew how to tell them apart. It was tiring work, would have been even on the best of days, and Wilde was far from feeling well. The last few nights had been almost sleepless and the insomnia was starting to get to him. He felt tense and irritable and the muscles in his neck ached from the long hours at his desk. Wilde suppressed a yawn. 

"You look like you could use a rest." He glanced at Carter. The man held his gaze. There was a nervous energy to it that made Wilde pause. 

"Pardon?" Something in Carter's face shifted, gears turning slowly but steadily.

“I could help you relax. For a favour."

"A favour?" If Wilde's eyebrows could have risen any higher, they would have. He understood quite well what was being left unsaid and he knew that he shouldn't even consider this offer, let alone be entertained by the prospect but he could feel a twitch of arousal at the thought of having this man right here and now. Over the desk, preferably, begging. Oscar closed his eyes and exhaled. No, no this was not going to happen. 

"A favour for a favour, so to speak. If you'll let me go - I'll…"

Carter fell to his knees without ceremony. His usually so steady fingers were shaking a little as he tried - and failed - to undo Wilde's trousers. Wilde caught one of Carter's hands and pressed it gently. He didn't quite manage to hide his bemused smile at this remarkably bad attempt at seduction. For some reason it endeared him to the man, this vulnerability. 

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Carter's eyes turned defiant. 

"I'll try my best. Just let me…-"

"And then what, Mr Carter? Let's assume I will let you try to persuade me in this manner. How far do you propose you are willing to go in order to truly convince me?“ It took Carters breath away, that simple question, Wilde could see it quite clearly, could see the desperation too when the man wetted his lips and said, much too calmly:

"I can't go to jail. I won't." 

Wilde touched Carter's cheek with a thoughtful smile.

"You'd let me take you to bed, then? Let me use you up and throw you out in the morning just for the mere _possibility_ of me ensuring your escape? 

"Yes. Anything." Wilde pushed his chair back, sighting. 

"Contrary to popular belief I do, regrettably, have a conscience, Mr Carter, and I have yet to stoop so low as to take advantage of people in meritocratic custody."

" _Please_ , I'll - They'll kill me. Barret will have me killed." Wilde stood up, leaving Carter on his knees. He couldn't bring himself to meet his eye. 

"Well… I'll be sad to hear it. Good night, Mr Carter. Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a re-listen and Carter in that pit gave me way too many feels so I decided to hurt him some more.


End file.
